Cheater!
by BrittBaby
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella and Bella goes to Hollywood to sing. What happens when the Cullens come to get Bella back?
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I wrote while I was bored… Don't get mad at me if you think I hate Edward, cause I'm team Edward. Like I said, this is something I wrote while I was bored. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was going over to the Cullens' to surprise Edward. I walked through the front door. I saw Alice on the couch, her face blank but she looked like she was trying to compose her face.

"Hi Alice. I'm going to go see Edward." I told her. She grabbed my arm.

"No! Don't!" Alice yelled. I ran up to Edward's room anyway. I opened the door to a sight that changed my life.

Edward and another strawberry blond vampire were kissing. As tears streamed down my face, I fumbled with my engagement ring and threw it at my ex-fiancé's head. He turned his head to look at me. I began to run.

"Bella! It's not what you think!" He called after me.

I was about to get into my truck when Alice stopped me.

"Bella, you can't go," Alice dry sobbed. I hugged her.

"I need to go. I hope you understand, and I hope I see you again." I said through my tears.

I got into my truck once she let me go. I drove to the meadow that Edward took me to when I first found out he was a vampire. I thought of all the good times Edward and I shared as I rested my head against a rock. Then, I heard the grass rustling. I looked around and saw Victoria.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Victoria said. She walked over to me, and before I could let out a scream, she bit me and ran out of the woods.

THREE DAYS LATER

I was a vampire now. I was hunting. I decided to be a vegetarian, like to Cullens. I just finished off a mountain lion when I saw Emmett. He saw me too.

"Bella!" He called. He ran over to me in less than five seconds. "Come back, Bella. We need you back." Emmett pleaded with me.

"I can't Emmett. Bye." I said as I hugged him.

I ran off. This time, I knew where I was going. Hollywood.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it was SOOOO short!!! I'll try to make the next one longer!!! I'll post the next chapter soon!!!! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!! This is the second chapter!!! This one will be longer!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

When I reached Hollywood, I came across a record dealer. I sang for him and he gave me a singing contract. I was officially a singer. I already had a song too.

**(Alice's POV)**

We were sitting on the couch, Edward had his arms wrapped around Tanya. I was cuddling with Jasper, trying to get as far away from Tanya and Edward as possible - I was still mad at them-. Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme were doing the same thing as Jasper and I. We were watching Disney Channel. All of a sudden Bella flashed across the screen. We all gasped.

"This song is called 'He wasn't'." Bella said. She had a microphone in her hands, and three boys behind her playing guitars. Bella started singing.

_There's not much going on today._

_I'm really bored it's getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming the day I hate-ay-ay-ay-ate._

_Sit on my bed alone._

_Staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_(_

_Hey, hey, hey… Hey, hey, hey)_

_This is when I start to bite my nails._

_And clean my room when all else fails._

_I think it's time for me to bail._

_This part of you_

_Is getting stale-ale-ale-ale-ale._

_Sit on my bed alone._

_Staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted._

_What I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_(Ah ah. Hey hey. Ah ah ah ah ah ah. Hey hey. Ah ah. Hey hey._

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah. Hey hey.)_

_Na na na na na._

_We've all got choices. _

_We've all got voices._

_Stand up make some noise._

_Stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone._

_Staring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted ._

_What I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_He isn't what I'm looking for._

_He wasn't what I wanted ._

_What I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_Like I was special, cause I was special._

_(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…… ah, ah._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah.)_

_Na na na na na….._

"Thank you!" Bella shouted, a huge grin on her face. Then Bella wasn't on the screen anymore.

I squealed. Bella was a superstar?!?!?!?! I HAD to go visit her!!

"Can we visit Bella?" I asked Carlisle

"I would love to visit her, but we don't know where she lives." Carlisle said.

"We could look her up on the web." Esme suggested, looking excited to see Bella too.

We looked her up and found her address. As soon as we could, we got tickets to Hollywood. We were going to find Bella.

**(Bella's POV)**

When I came to Hollywood, I told Jacob where I was going and I brought him with me. We are sharing an apartment in Hollywood.

"Bella, I know you just ended it with your vampire, but will you go out with me tonight.?" He asked me, looking kind of nervous. Well, it probably isn't healthy to just hang on to Edward forever.

"Yes Jacob, I will go out with you." I told him with a smile on my face. He grinned back.

"Oh, Bella, there's one more thing I need to tell you." Jacob said.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"It's hard for me to be away from my pack so I need to visit them once a month. Is that okay?" He asked me.

"It's perfectly fine, Jake." I said.

"Alright, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." He said.

"Kay." I said. We walked to the bedroom and climbed into our separate beds. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. It's been a long day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!! Review if you liked it!!!!! The song is He wasn't by Avril Lvaigne**


End file.
